En las sombras
by Arkaham
Summary: Historia sacada del baúl de cosas, un toque de misterio y romance o y un pareja demasiado rara.


_Título: En las sombras_

_Autor: Arkaham_

_Pareja: Draco X Neville_

_Advertencias: Misterio/ Romance_

_Disclaimer: todos los personajes y lugares son de Rowling y escribo nomás para divertirme y complacer a mi amiga ara, a quien se lo dedico con todo cariño_

_

* * *

_

- tengas miedo-

Cerca de las mazmorras de Slytherin, un joven de Gryffindor caminaba, Neville Longbottom. Un chico bastante nervioso y algo olvidadizo, había tenido que bajar esa tarde para hacer un trabajo especial con Snape si no quería retrasarse mas en la clase de pociones, una serie de tutorías.

El largo regreso a Gryffindor.

Neville caminaba deprisa por los pasillos, obscurecidos por la noche iluminados débilmente por alguna vela mágica y la luz blanquecina que emitía su varita, él pobre chico siempre había tenido miedo de esos lugares, en especial de tres chicos de Slytherin, Malfoy, Crabb y Groyle que a veces rondaban esos lugares. Los pasillos desiertos, inundados de sombras garabateando formas indescriptibles, algunas reconocibles otras alucinantes como de pesadilla. No había que mirarlas.

-No tengas miedos- se repetía constantemente el chico

Siguió avanzado un buen trecho, unos pequeños sonidos detrás de él lo sobresaltaron, se detuvo un momento a mirar, su imaginación le jugaba bromas tontas.

Siguió caminando, nervioso.

¿o con miedo?

El pasillo se torcía mas adelante, las sombras crecían, este camino no lo había recorrido antes. Otra ves aquel pequeño sonido, como si una tela se moviera, no era de su capa estaba seguro. Un paso mas y algo le dio eco, se volteo con el corazón en la mano.

Palideció al momento.

-¿Perdido otra ves Longbottom?- se burló el rubio. Era Draco, estaba solo, sonreía engreídamente, sus ojos grises se posaban sobre el chico fríamente. Tenia en la mano, preparada ya la varita. Algo tramaba.

-n-no- atino a contestar Neville vacilante, de alguna manera no podía quitar sus ojos del rubio, podría ser a causa del miedo o por... no tenia una explicación para ese sentimiento, un sentimiento de alivio al saberse no estar solo, un sentimiento mezclado con respeto hacia el chico de Gryffindor. Trastabillo al tratar de caminar hacia atrás y huir de la presencia del chico de Slytherin que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para humillarlo.

El rubio torció una mueca de cómo de victoria, el chico de Gryfindor estaba mas asustado y solo. Solo para él. Con esa cara de miedo y confusión que tanto le gustaba ver, que le provocaba placer. Alzo la varita casi al momento y grito -petrificus totalus-

No importaba cuantas clase había tomado ya con Harry en el cuarto de requerimientos en forma escondida, no importaba cuantas horas de practica pasa con su amigo aprendiendo lo básico, siempre que estaba con Malfoy no podía hacer nada mas que temblar, oír a su corazón acelerarse, tratar de escaparse de los ojos del chico rubio Su cuerpo se puso rígido al instante, cayo de espaldas sin poder evitarlo.

Neville miraba al techo, consciente de todo a su alrededor, impotente y a merced del chico de Slytherin. Y allí estaba, mirándolo con esa sonrisa, que provocaba cierto miedo en Neville y en todos aquellos que le miraran, movió su cabeza como negando y después en silencio coló una banda que tapo los ojos al chico de Gryffindor.

Otra ves las sombras, la incertidumbre de que iba a pasar.

El miedo.

* * *

Despertó en su cama, no recordaba nada, absolutamente. Neville se sentó en la cama preocupado, recordaba sus tutorías con Snape, los pasillos obscuros de regreso a la torre y luego, nada. Había vuelto a pasar, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había despertado en su cama sin recordar como había llegado a su cama y siempre que preguntaba a sus compañeros ellos constaban lo de siempre:

-Llegaste y nos distes las buenas noches Neville, luego te preparaste para dormir ¿pasa algo malo?-

¿Algo malo¿qué estaba pasando?

Ser un chico olvidadizo traía muchos problemas, mas de los que Neville pudiera lidiar, pero ya se había acostumbrado, por mas grandes que se hacían estos momentos de olvido.

Hoy en la ducha apareció algo nuevo, algo que no estaba el día anterior, algo que lo atemorizó y que al mismo tiempo estremeció su cuerpo, con ese sentimiento de añoranza ¿pero a que?. La ropa de invierno sería suficiente para cubrirlo.

Las clases de herbolaria siempre eran un alivio, un descanso, era una de las pocas materias que se le daba muy bien, quizá la única en la que podía destacar, Neville por alguna razón se sintió mas relajado que otros días, mas seguro, pero también vacío. Había un pequeño vacío en su alma que no comprendía, tampoco estaba eso el día anterior. ¿pero..como...

-Tenga cuidado Longbottom - le advirtió la profesora, sacándolo de su mundo del cual sonrío nerviosamente y continuo tratando de sacar todas esas dudas de su mente.

El comedor, el lugar mas concurrido de la escuela en la hora promedio del comida, la mesa de Slytherin como siempre coronada por el chico Malfoy y sus seguidores, al parecer tramaban algo, Neville vio a Harry mirar a la mesa, sonrojado y nervioso, Hermione le platicaba y Ron asentía vigorosamente en cada oportunidad. Se alejo de ellos, seguro habría problemas una ves mas con los dos archirivales declarados mas conocidos de Howards. Se sentó lo mas alejado que pudo de ellos, necesitaba un respiro a sus nervios.

-¿ya oíste? - dijo una niña rubia que se sentaba a su lado acompañada de su amiga morena

-¿no?- cuéntame, al parecer no le importaba si alguien mas las oía

-Me dijeron que ayer en la noche se volvieron a oír -repitió la niña

-¿En serio¿otra vez? - pregunto curiosa la niña morena

-si así es- afirmo la niña rubia -otra ves se oyeron esos ruidos en las mazmorras, cerca de la casa de Slytherin. Al parecer esta ves fueron mas perturbadores que la última ves.

-¡que miedo! - exclamo la morena

Otra vez con lo mismo, penso Neville, tomo su plato y sus cosas, se cambio de lugar, odiaba ese rumor, era muy tonto y fantástico, uno de los muchos que le provoca miedo cuando se dirigía a la clase de pociones o al despacho del profeso Snape.

* * *

Repasaba las instrucciones que el profesor había puesto en la pizarra, anotándolas para que no se le olvidaran mientras Snape parecía sumergido en sus propios asuntos con algunos papeles y libros, por fortuna no era el único chico que necesitaba estas atenciones. Otros dos chicos de Ravenclaw estaban allí y una chica de Hufflepuff. Sonreía porque en esas horas, el profesor lo traba un poco mas cordial y con mas paciencia.

Pronto terminaría, regresaría a su habitación y tomaría un descanso, su mente se lo exigía. La puerta se abrió lentamente, Severus alzo la mirada intrigado. Esa visita no era esperada, pero si bien recibida. Draco Malfoy se adelanto hasta el escritorio del profesor, se dijeron algunas palabras., el profesor se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, como evaluando la situación, miro al chico de Gryffindor que trabaja ahora nervioso ante la presencia del rubio, y después asintió gravemente.

El profesor anuncio el fin de esta tutoría, los alumnos rápidamente recogieron sus cosas y guardaron sus pociones en un lugar especial que el profesor les había asignado. Malfoy se paro frente al joven Gryffindor, mirándolo con una sonrisa muy extraña, como de triunfo, de satisfacción y cierto nerviosismo. Neville palideció de nuevo.

Ya llevaban un buen rato caminando juntos, o mas bien, Neville detrás de Malfoy, sus dudas eran mayores ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba Malfoy por él¿Porque quería acompañarlo hasta las escaleras de la torre Gryffindor? No se le ocurría nada más.

Muy de pronto en un pasillo solitario, Malfoy se detuvo y se volteo en seco, sonriendo. Neville estaba tan pálido, era ese sentimiento de nuevo, no sabia que hacer, no podía moverse, contenía el aliento mientras el rubio se acercaba. Sus ojos grises clavados en los de Neville, hambrientos de algo que pobre Longbottom no podía adivinar, suavemente le empujo hasta la pared, acorralándolo con su propio cuerpo, el espacio entre ellos era nulo. Neville cerro sus ojos, el miedo le hacia presa fácil. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al sentir la cara de Malfoy cada ves mas próxima, al sentir su aliento muy cerca, sus manos poniéndose en sus hombros.

Su propio corazón latir como loco.

* * *

Despertó nuevamente en su cama, no recordaba nada. Estaba muy asustado, por fortuna ese día no había clases y su ultima tutoría seria hasta en la tarde. Neville se hizo un novillo, ocultándose a la vista de todos, tenia una sensación vaga, exclusiva de sus brazos, como si alguien le hubiese abrazado con mucho cariño y ahora extrañara ese brazo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, su estomago exigía alimento. Así que sin dudar, se baño y se cambio para bajar a desayunar o así creyó.

-Vaya pense que no irías a despertar - dijo en forma de saludo el pelirrojo, Ron. Uno de sus amigos mas cercanos - ayer faltaste a la clase de Harry - añadió

Neville levanto una ceja en sorpresa, jamas se perdería esa clase de su amigo Harry, quien le había enseñado mucho en esos últimos meses.

-No te preocupes, como faltaste Harry decidió hacerla de practica - explicó Hermione detrás de un libro de runas

-Deberías ir a comer algo -Añadió por ultimo Harry apareciendo justo detrás de él, Neville asintió nervioso y salió de la torre. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que había dormido casi toda la mañana y faltaban menos de 3 horas para que su tutoría con Snape comenzara. Que mala suerte.

Comió muy deprisa, había algo en el ambiente que le hacia sentir incomodo, al levantarse, noto que se trataba de la mirada fría de Malfoy, que al ser descubierto simplemente sonrío. Eso puso nervioso a Neville, odiaba esas sonrisas que le dedicaba Malfoy, de esas que sacan el aliento y hacían sonrojar a uno. Neville sacudió su cabeza saliendo del comedor tan rápido como pudo. Debía regresar por sus cosas e ir al despacho de Snape.

Alguien mas notó ese breve intercambio de miradas y de sonrisas, alguien cuyos celos extendían los limites de la razón pero que podía controlar perfectamente.

Este día, cuando terminaba al fin la tutoría, los pasillos aun gozaban de un poco de luz, filtrada por algunas ventanas, tendría lista su varita para cuando las sombras callaren totalmente, casi siempre muy cerca de la entrada principal de Slytherin. Su miedo creció conforme se acerca, no era irracional, era muy justificado, y aun así temblaba.

-¿perdido miedoso? - dijo una voz por detrás haciéndolo saltar y ponerse rígido, era nada menos que Crabb, uno de los amigos que siempre acompañaban a Draco, casi como si fueran guardaespaldas, grandes y gordos, y hasta en cierta forma, tontos. Le sonreía estúpidamente, de sus ojos salía una chispa que no supo reconocer al momento.

-No- dijo encontrando su voz momentos después, estaba seguro que ya estaba perdido, que este muchacho le aplicaría algún hechizo y le costaría mas trabajo llegar a la torre, trato de caminar lentamente hacia atrás, pero el gordo le seguía lenta e insistentemente

-Crabb - grito una voz, una a la cual Neville siempre se sonrojaba aun mas, no estaba seguro si porque le temía o porque... -dejalo hay mejores que hacer- continuo el rubio acercándose al gordo, le pesco de una oreja y le alejo del joven de Gryiffindor, le dedico otra de esas sonrisas, desando quedarse mas tiempo, pero, había cosas que hacer, y hoy no había tiempo de molestar al Longbottom,.

Neville suspiro aliviado por la oportuna e inesperada ayuda de Malfoy, le siguió con la vista hasta perderlos en la entrada de la casa. Volvió a su propia casa, seguro que esta ves despertaría acordándose de todo.

La noche fue muy intranquila para Neville, despertaba asustado, el recuerdo de los ojos de Crabb le llenaba de miedo, no estaba muy seguro de la razón, también le inquietaba el modo en que Malfoy se había llevado a Crabb esa tarde, nunca perdían una oportunidad de humillarlo.

Decidió bajar a la sala común ya que de seguir terminaría despertando a sus compañeros. El fuego aun chisporroteaba cálidamente, se sentó en un sillón cerca, y dejo que su mente se perdiera en la danza del fuego.

Esos ojos, podía verlos de nuevos, sacudió su cabeza un poco, de pronto recordó unos ojos grises, fríos. Le calmaron asombrosamente, recordó una sonrisa que lo conforto cálidamente. Si era de su madre o de su padre no lo supo distinguir, aunque dudaba que fueran de ellos, esos ojos y esa sonrisa estaba seguro que los había visto mas recientemente.

El sueño le atrapo con esos bellos recuerdos.

* * *

Sensación de humedad, intensa, también mucho frío. ¿qué era este lugar? Obscuridad, rodeado de obscuridad, el sonido rítmico de una gota a lo lejos atrajo su atención, unos pasos no muy lejos, murmullos, una vos que discutía con ellos, familiar y ¿preocupada por el?. La puerta se cierra, el silencio, suaves palabras, susurradas al oído ¿qué dicen? Una mano en la mejilla, ese aroma, ese aliento...

-Neville- llamó varias veces una pequeña, el muchacho abrió pesadamente sus ojos.

-Menos mal que despiertas - dijo otra voz femenina con cierta urgencia - o también piensas saltarte Pociones-

¿Saltarse también pociones? Al ver el reloj se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido y había faltado a la clase de Historia de la magia, se arreglo tan rápido como pudo y voló a las mazmorras.

Llego al salón rayando el limite, con mala gana el profesor le dejo entrar, Neville se alegro, su casa no perdería puntos por su culpa, aunque si una buena reprimenda por parte del profesor.

Y comenzó de nuevo.

La intensa mirada del rubio, como buscándole una falla para fastidiarle el resto del día, como si no hubiese sido suficiente la regañada de Severus.

Volteo.

Aquellos ojos grises le contemplaban, a ratos parecían verdes como sueños deslavados por una suave llovizna, a ratos como el cielo cuando recién despierta el sol. No importaba mucho, solo sabia que no quería dejar de verlos, se sentía atrapados, solo regresó a la realidad cuando Crabb distrajo a Malfoy, esos fueron los instantes mas largos del día, parpadeo distraído, sentía sus mejillas rebosantes de calor, se volvió a su mesa, era inútil, ya no podría concentrarse. Al menos no por hoy.

El chico de Gryffindor rara ves se daba cuenta que el ofrecía un raro entretenimiento, cada movimiento, cada suspiro, cada palabra era cuidado, era contemplado.

Vigilado sin piedad.

Unas cuantas palabras con Harry le reanimaron, la usual alegría del trío le reanimo, aunque Neville quería que pasara algo mas, no estaba muy seguro de quería que pasará, que los Crabb y Groyle le dejarán en paz, que Malfoy dejara de jugar con el, recordar mejor las cosas...

Eso era, recordar ¿pero que?

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Malfoy y su grupo paso a su lado, caminaban riendo llevando una charla estúpida o así penso el chico de Gryffindor, entonces juraría por su pobre en San Mungo que le pareció que Malfoy le volteo a mirar por un segundo, clavando su mirando haciéndolo temblar haciéndolo contener la respiración y al mismo tiempo, haciéndolo sentir bien.

Junto a sus compañeros se dirigieron a la torre de adivinación, ese día practicarían mas sobre adivinación con hojas de té. La profesora Trelawey se le veía nerviosa, mas que de costumbre, decían que en pocos días le tocaría su turno de ser evaluada por Umbrige. Pobre se le veía todo un manojo de nervios.

-concentrence mis niños - dijo vacilante la maestra

Neville observo las hojas cuidadosamente, descubrió una forma singular y la consulto con el manual, un rato después, encontró una forma muy semejante. La leyenda al lado de la imagen rezaba:

". . . . . . . todos aquellos temores están fundados en lo que la mente ha olvidado, un terrible peligro se esconde en ellos, pero si esta figura esta acompañada por la figura 465 entonces, esto se debe leer que al final del trayecto se encontrara la felicidad y. . . . . . ."

Nellive revolvió nervioso las paginas para encontrar dicha figura, para su mala suerte, la profesora anuncio el final de clase desapareciendo las tazas al instante, Neville brinco del susto, no había esperado esto, la clase terminaba antes. Por un lado se asusto aun mas por lo que había leido en el libro y por el otro su duda jamas seria respondida y confirmar si cierta marca estaba en la taza.

Su taza.

A la hora de la cena como pudo fue al comedor a tomar algo, el hambre se le había espantado, tendría que comer si quería quedarse a trabajar en sus deberes.

-Se te espanto el hambre - dijo una risa burlona a un lado suyo, Groyle le miraba desafiante, Neville no supo que contestar

-Oye déjalo en paz - grito una voz cercana, Gorge Weasly de pura casualidad observo al chico Slytherin acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor, y al deducir su blanco presto mas atención. Tenia razón, Neville seria presa fácil de una pequeña broma que generalmente terminaba por degenerar mas al pobre chico y no lo permitiría -si metete con uno de su tamaño - coreo Fred al escuchar a su gemelo.

Groyle tuvo que darse por vencido esta vez, sus camaradas estaban muy ocupados atendiendo una nueva reunión que le aburría, de mala gana se retiro.

-Gra-gracias chicos - agradeció Neville con voz quebrada

-Por nada - contestaron los dos gemelos al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose agradecidos de haber ayudado una vez mas al pobre Neville por poco que fuera.

Neville siguió con la mirada al gordinflón hasta tomar su lugar habitual junto a Draco, sus mejillas se sonrosaron all notar que este le miro y le sonrío. Nerviosamente volvió a su lugar tratando de esquivar esa mirada, podía sentirla clavada en su persona, seguramente en los pasillos le harían algún embrujo.

De camino de regreso a la torre, trato de ir junto a Harry y sus amigos, a su lado estaba seguro que contaría con protección. Draco no se atrevería a molestarles a menos que fuera muy importante o tuviera alguna noticia con la cual humillar a Potter durante lo que quedaba del año escolar, aun no lo encontraba, y solo por eso, Harry representaba algo de seguridad.

* * *

En las afueras del bosque, una día casi soleado, perfecto para relajarse con las platicas de Hadrid, el profesor de cuidados de criaturas mágicas, incluso Malfoy mantenía su habitual temperamento hacia la clase en cierta calma, en equipos cuidaban unas pequeñas criaturas, Hadrid había dispuesto los equipos, Draco con Neville Harry con Crabb, Ron con Groyle, Hermione con un chico no muy listo de Slytherin entre otros, a nadie le agradó las combinaciones, pero se tenia que trabajar.

Así lo dispuso el profesor.

Toda la clase, Draco y Neville evitaban verse. Neville sabia que después de esto le tocaría alguna clase, pero si solo hubiese alzado los ojos, hubiera visto los ojos de Draco constantemente mirándolos, no tan intensamente como otras veces, sino de una manera mas suave y gentil. Hubiera visto un suave rubor en las mejillas pálidas del rubio, y una sonrisa.

Giró nervioso al oír un suspiro.

Por unos momentos noto en el chico de Slytherin una cara embelesada y llena de amor, que rara ves se veía en el chico duro de Slytherin, sus ojos concentrados en la pequeña criatura, se podría decir que ese no era Malfoy.

Neville se sonrojo, se tenso y también suspiro. Como relajándose un momento, Draco se volvió, como sorprendido, como niño pescado con las galletas prohibidas. Solo hizo lo que su mente le dicto tras varios segundos de hundirse en los ojos cafés de Neville.

Sonreír.

Con esa sonrisa que algunas chicas encontraban seductora y deseaban que fuera solo de ellas, esa que podía sacar el toda clase de sentimientos y a la ves un extraño temor.

-Muy bien, la clase ha terminado, no olviden lo que practicamos hoy -dijo Hadrid con su usual alegría, pero a la ve cierto tono de nerviosismo.

Malfoy se giro para ver a sus camaradas, y después una ultima ves hacia el joven Gryffindor, le dedico una ultima sonrisa, dejando a Neville postrado en ese sitio mientras él se reunía con su grupo riéndose a carcajadas y burlándose de la clase.

No había sido tan terrible este día después de todo, se alegro mientras caminaba de regreso al castillo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras recorrían las escaleras hacia el gran comedor, instintivamente giro. Una jovencita le miraba sobre su hombro, no podía saber de que casa puesto su escudo y sus colores no estaban a la vista, no estaba rodeada de amigas o amigas, caminaba con paso normal y al ser descubierta hizo como si nada, su enorme cabellera negra danzo a su alrededor, desapareciendo poco después en un pasillo.

Neville noto que en esos escasos segundos, los ojos de la joven. Unos ojos llenos como de celos y de odio. No le dio mas importancia, porque justo a su lado caminaba Harry y sus amigos. Era muy común ver este tipo de chicas mirar así al trío.

* * *

Caminaba en un pasillo completamente obscuro, no tenia la varita consigo. No podía haberla olvidado, ya no mas. ¿pero entonces como había llegado a este lugar? Unas risas conocidas le hicieron estremecer todo su cuerpo, era el mismo sitio de antes, húmedo y frío, escucho pasos conversaciones. Se sintió desesperado, trato de gritar, mas de su boca no salía ninguna clase de sonido, trató de ir hacia donde las voces, se movía caminaba pero no llegaba a ningún lado.

Ese aroma, estaba un aroma peculiar que solo había olido hace poco, las mismas risas. Una mano recorrió su cuerpo, le dio mas miedo

-Neville - le despertó un compañero de cuarto -¿estas bien? Creo que tenias una pesadilla

Sudoroso Neville miro al chico y asintió -creo que si - le dijo, el otro chico volvió a dormir, miro en su reloj, aun era muy temprano. Ya no quería dormir y decidió prepararse para la primera clase.

Fue uno de los primeros en llegar al comedor, algunos chicos de Slytherin ya estaban allí desayunando al igual que un concurrido grupo de Ravenclaw, entre ese grupo estaba aquella niña de cabellos negros. No le presto atención dedicándose por completo al desayuno.

_"-lo digo - prosiguió Malfoy levantado un poco mas la voz y mirando a Harry y Ron..."_

_"De pronto Harry noto un golpe en el hombro, que lo desvió a hacia un lado. Unas milésimas de segundo mas tarde, se dio cuenta de que Neville lo había apartado de un empujón e iba derechito hacia Malfoy"_

Los comentarios de Malfoy esta ves si habían sido muy hirientes, al fin había encontrado aquello por lo cual toda la semana había estado tan tranquilo, Neville casi había brincado sobre Malfoy para propinarle una buena tunda y de no ser por Harry lo habría conseguido. Se sentó en su lugar habitual de clase aun dolido del cuello, trató de poner atención pese a que las palabras aun revoloteaban en su cabeza, estaba siendo un gran puchero, Malfoy en su lugar contemplaba su éxito, le encantaba ver a Neville haciendo puchero, rojo de coraje o de vergüenza, le encantaba, hasta podría decir que le provocaba cierto placer.

Dolores Umbrige interrogaba al profesor de pociones, esto le bajo un poco el coraje, de cuando en cuando volteaba a ver Malfoy, medio enfadado medio... curioso.

Y él le devolvía el gesto con una sonrisa, se sonrojaba pegaba la vista al libro, comenzó a sentir nervios de nuevo, las palabras volvían junto la sensación de ser apuñalado por una mirada. Estaba seguro que era Malfoy, esta ves, el chico de Slytherin estaba concentrado en su propia poción

¿entonces quien era?

En la clase de adivinación fue la peor de ese día, la profesora Trelawey casi se puso a llorar frente a ellos y la clase de defensa fue la mas aburrida. Por fortuna hoy no habría tutoría, Snape estaba muy molesto y quería un poco de reposo. Dolores Umbrige lo sacaba de quicio.

Por lo tanto hoy no habría tutorías.

Neville camino con cierta alegría en su corazón, hoy podría relajarse unas horas, entretenerse en algo que no fueran los deberes, como los inventos curiosos de los gemelos Weasly. Tendría que ser otro día, a o lejos escucho pasos que corrían agitados en su dirección, por inercia se giro y al siguiente instante escucho un conjuro familiar, volvía a caer víctima del _petrifucus totalus._

Una venda cubrió sus ojos antes de que pudiera ver a su agresor, los pasos se acercaban, seguían corriendo como si en ello se fuera la vida, escucho una risa femenina coreada por otra masculina, los pasos se detuvieron, se escucho recitar otro hechizo, -_desmayus_-

* * *

No paso mucho cuando despertó, estaba en ea habitación obscura, estaba húmeda y fría ¿acaso estaría soñando?

-¿qué creen que están haciendo? - se escucho claramente una voz, esta lo conocía era Draco, su tono estaba medio enfurecido medio preocupado -Esto ya se te escapo de las manos

-No te interpongas cariño - dijo tranquilamente una voz femenina, esta no la había oído nunca, su tono era seguro e imponente ¿quién podía ser esta niña que le habla asi a Draco, solo Harry se había atrevido a usar ese tono con Draco, para defenderse, para evitarlo. ¿quién era esta niña?

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi -Respondió Draco con mas autoridad, se oyeron mas pasos y sonidos como pelea -¿qué creen que hacen? - dijo por último la voz de Malfoy antes de ser pagada de súbito por un hechizo.

Neville se sintió mas asustado que nunca y al mismo tiempo preocupado. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? Noto que lo efectos del petrificus totalus desaprecian, sentía que las fuerzas le inundaban. La puerta se habría de golpe, Neville cero sus ojos, fingiría estar aun bajo el encantamiento, no tenia aun nada planeado y sin su varita estaba indefenso.

Agudizó su oído.

La chica entraba seguida de dos mas, entre habría sus ojos, solo podía ver al techo y con algo de suerte un poco de la pared alta de a puerta, los volvió a cerrar, no debía exponerse. Estas personas estaban les habían atrapado, por lado sintió alegría de que alguien por fin se enfrentara a Malfoy pero esa misma alegría le apuñalaba el corazón, Neville tuvo la loca idea de que Malfoy se había opuesto a los planes de estas persona. ¿pero por que? Malfoy no ayudaba a nadie si no sacaba provecho, no podía haber venido así como así por él, no tenia razones, ninguna para ayudar a un chico como él, Neville Longbottom de Gryffindor al cual siempre estaba molestándolo y observando, con esos ojos grises, hermosos y fríos y... ¿qué estaba pensando? No, no podía ser por eso.

¿o si?

Escucho como colocaron el cuerpo rígido de Draco no muy lejos -con cuidado idiotas - rugió la joven, al parecer sus ayudantes eran muy torpes -ahora saquen a este moco de aquí -¿se refería a Neville? No había nadie mas en la habitación o si?

Neville apretó los ojos, convenciéndose así misma que esta muy rígido, que no se movería... que, la puerta se cerro con un golpe seco, espero unos momentos, la vos de la joven se perdía en lo lejano, dando de cuando en cuando algunos gritos. Se atrevió a girar la cabeza y abrir los ojos. Estaba solo en la habitación, suspiro aliviado.

Lo que estaba a su alrededor lo dejo sin habla.

Eran varios chicos unos 4 o 5, recostados en unas camas viejas, la escasa luz que entraba por el espacio diminuto de la puerta y el muro era apenas lo suficiente como para distinguir las siluetas, sentado, asustado miro a todos.

Sus compañeros de las tutorías.

Y distinguió a Draco, se le hizo nudo el corazón. El rubio recostado, con una expresión serena, con sus ojos grises mirando la cielo quien sabe que pensando. Una gota de agua le devolvió a la realidad. Necesitaba una varita, para desencantar a sus compañeros, se busco en sus ropas si traía una, busco en sus compañeros, con sumo cuidado, podía ver en los ojos de sus compañeros una desesperación igual. Trato de calmarlos.

Solo quedaba Malfoy por buscar, si él no tenia. No tenia gana de pensar en lo que podría pasar su imaginación no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

La mano le temblaba cuando alcanzo la túnica de Slytherin, le temblaba cuando revisaba los bolsillos mágicos y le tembló mas ando la mano sintió una mano sujetar la suya, se volvió a ver a Draco, quien sonreía. Sus mejillas se llenaron de sangre, de color rojo, para su suerte no s alcanzaban a distinguir esos colores. Malfoy se sentó, sin quitar la mirada del joven Gryffindor, sin apartar la mano.

-No la hayas ahí dentro - dijo fríamente Malfoy, guiando la mano hacia su espalda, cerrando el espacio entre ellos, Neville dejo de temblar, ese extraño acto que le había acercado a Draco le relajaba, pudo apreciar sus ojos y su sonrisa, sintió como el otro le rodeaba la cintura con la otra mano y le sujetaba fuertemente, su corazón aumento su velocidad.

El rubio de pronto cambio la mirada, con un movimiento rápido y preciso, recito un par de hechizos y algo cayo pesadamente, Malfoy había jalado a Neville cerrando el espacio definitivamente, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita de su escondite y neutralizaba a su compañero y mejor amigo, Crabb en cuestión de instantes. Neville jadeaba por los nervios nunca había estado tan cerca de una persona, Draco le abrazo y después rompió el abrazo.

Neville observo como Malfoy se arrodillaba junto su amigo, quitándole la varita y lanzándola al chico de Gryffindor -Vamos que esperas - urgió el chico rubio, la voz en él le devolvió el valor, se dirigió a sus compañeros de clase y les libero, mientras Draco salía. El ultimo chico en despertar hizo notar el regreso de Draco quien les miro severamente, dudo un poco de lo que iba a hacer, esa duda lo paralizo de nuevo.

Aquella chica que había retado a Draco, esa voz era inconfundible, aprecia justo detrás¿Malfoy no podía ser así de descuidado? Neville entonces noto que en una mano parecía llevar una prenda, muy parecida a la que aveces solía usar Harry para escaparse con sus amigos, en su cabeza se oía la orden de atacarla pero el miedo le congelaba.

-Malfoy, estar enamorado te hace débil - dijo la chica, entonces Neville reparó en la apariencia de la chica. Era esa niña extraña de Ravenclaw, de cabellos negros y mirada seca, le apuntó con la varita de nuevo a Draco, Neville no lo penso de nuevo

-¡_Expeliarus_! - grito casi inconscientes, la chica se sorprendió al volar su varita lejos de su mano, le miró con ira -¡_desmayus_! - volvió a gritar con cierta confianza, la chica al siguiente momento caía en un desmayo, Neville jadeaba, estaba sorprendido con lo que acababa de hacer. Se felicito así mismo por nunca haber faltado a las clases de Harry, los demás chicos gritaron en señal de alegría, Neville se apresuro a desencantar a Malfoy.

Malfoy extrañamente le agradeció gesto ofreciéndoles acompañarlos hasta un lugar seguro, todos aceptaron.

-¿qué va pasar con ellos? - pregunto uno chico de Ravenclaw - yo me encargare después de ellos - dijo seguro.

Poco antes de llegar a las escaleras principales que daban al gran comedor, Draco se volvió y sin mas -_Obliviate_ - recito encantando a los chicos, haciéndolos olvidar aquella experiencia, Neville estaba apunto de protestar pero un dedo le calló. Draco les contó a esos chicos una sarta de mentiras que solo tenían la función de rellenar aquella horas borradas, las cuales funcionaron de maravilla, los jóvenes se despidieron de Neville como siempre solían hacerlo después de clase.

El chico de Gryffindor tembló con la sola idea de quedarse solo con el chico de Slytherin, este le acompaño lo mas que pudo a la torre de Gryffindor, era un poco tarde, los pasillos estaban desiertos. Draco miraba nostálgicamente al camino, como si le pesara recorrer este camino, Neville le miró cuando se detuvo muy cerca de una de las columnas y este le miraba tristemente.

No podía creer lo que veía.

Acto seguido Draco le empujaba para aprisionarlo contra el muro Neville estaba asustado pero no intentaba escapar, no intentaba luchar, su cuerpo no respondía. Comprendió entonces porque su cuerpo en ciertas mañanas anhelaba ser abrazado, comprendió el porque de ese vacío. Todo tuvo su explicación, sintiendo los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, su mente le decía 'es el primero que alguien que te besa, que alguien te roba un beso' mas su cuerpo decía lo contrario, respondiendo al beso como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes.

Ese instante se le hizo eterno, no quería que terminara, no le importaba si alguien los veía, era inmensamente feliz así. Besando a la persona que nunca seria para él, que solo seria un recuerdo en su vida, Malfoy extrajo la varita de su bolsillo y antes de usarla rompió el beso alejándose lo suficiente, mirando esa cara de asombro de Neville, cerro sus ojos e hizo lo que muchas tantas veces hizo.

-_Obliviate_ -

* * *

Así le volvió a ordenar que volviera a Gryffindor, que diera buenas noches y descansará. Le vio partir, como siempre, deseando que las cosas fueran diferentes. Nunca serian diferentes, sonrío, mañana le haría una travesura. Mañana seria un nuevo día, pero antes arreglar un asunto con sus dos amigos y la chica de Ravenclaw.

Durante la comida del día siguiente, Neville comía tranquilo, como siempre, nervioso ante la vista de Draco y los demás de Slytherin, una chica de Ravenclaw le dio escalofrío, insulsos porque esta sonreía alegremente con sus amigas, su cabello negro atraía miradas de otros chicos. No pudo evitar sonreírle, era contagiosa, entonces noto como Draco se le quedaba viendo, pudiera ser que le sonriera por la travesura de esta mañana o por la siguiente que rondaba ya su mente, y al ser descubierto Draco le sonría de vuelta sin siquiera esquivar la mirada, alguien le llamo. Era hora de ir a clases, Neville asintió y simplemente se pregunto

¿por qué de entre todo Gryffindor me escogió a mi?

* * *

_Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix pag 375. Editorial Salamandra_  



End file.
